


Filho de Quem?

by ferporcel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, One Shot, Translation, Triple Drabble
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferporcel/pseuds/ferporcel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severo tinha planos para Harry, até conhecê-lo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filho de Quem?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Whose Son?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/388561) by [ferporcel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferporcel/pseuds/ferporcel). 



> **Disclaimer:** Não é meu, é tudo da JK Rowling.
> 
> Esta fic foi escrita para a Potion Mistress em comemoração ao aniversário dela. Ela queria alguma fic do tipo Severitus, e é isso que ela ganhou. Meus agradecimentos à Annie Talbot por betar a versão original em inglês.

Esta noite… Harry chegaria a Hogwarts esta noite, e Severo finalmente conheceria o menino que o bebê de olhos verdes – como os _dela_ – se tornara. Era tudo que ele realmente se lembrava da fisionomia do menino além dos cabelos – escuros e não ruivos.

Poderiam ter sido escuros como os dele, e deveriam ter sido. Quantas vezes ele visualizou aquele bebê em seus braços, segurando seu dedo com pequenas mãozinhas, enquanto _sua_ esposa os abraça com orgulho? Ele vira muitas e muitas vezes em sua mente; vezes suficientes para querer que fosse de verdade – ou a parte que ainda era possível.

Severo pensara em criar Harry como seu próprio filho, compensando pelos erros que cometera e que enfim custaram a vida de Lílian. Ele devia isso a ela, e para ser honesto, ele queria mais de Lílian com ele do que apenas as velhas memórias de sua infância.

Mas toda vez que esse desejo tomava conta de seu coração, outras memórias vinham à frente de sua mente e o contorno negro – mesmo que fraco pela ausência do seu mestre das Trevas – o trazia de volta à realidade cruel desta sobrevida que ele vivia. Ele não podia ser o pai de Harry.

Mas talvez ele fosse capaz de aconselhá-lo, guiá-lo até a vida adulta. Severo sabia que o menino era poderoso, e deveria ser inteligente e brilhante como a mãe. Severo tomaria a educação do menino sob seus cuidados e veria pelo menos parte de seus sonhos se tornarem realidade.

Então um menininho entrou no Salão Principal com os alunos do primeiro ano, e a realidade o atingiu em cheio, comprimindo seu coração machucado. Com cabelos escuros e desgrenhados, já com alguns amigos e professores o observando com admiração. Foi quando percebeu... Harry era e sempre seria nada mais que um Potter.


End file.
